Speechless
by verfens
Summary: Amelia Jones was found as a 13 year old, a victim of the worst abuse by her mother and father. While she had been an interesting case in the research of critical period of language, money for her dried up. She was submitted to a home for mentally disabled adults, and now, speechless, has the biggest crush on nurse Alice. Nyotalia!USUK M for future dark themes and smut!


Friday, April 4, y

Speechless

Summary: Amelia Jones was found as a 13 year old, a victim of the worst abuse by her mother and father. While she had been an interesting case in the research of critical period of language, money for her dried up. She was submitted to a home for mentally disabled adults, and now, speechless, has the biggest crush on nurse Alice. Nyotalia!USUK

XXXXX

White walls, bad treatment. She sighed, looking at her dull surroundings with matching eyes. Her hair was too long, she didn't like it this length, but the male nurses never listened to her!

Not that she was verbal about it, but they always got the message doing other things. Not when they were cutting her hair, however.

She rolled onto her other side in her bed, gently touching her useless vocal cords. She had all the capabilities, all the necessary components, they told her, she was just too afraid to use them. And that was true. She was punished for making noise.

So she was quiet.

There was someone new coming today. Someone else to mock her for being so...retarded. Yes, that was the word. "Retard." Her voice cracked as she degraded herself. She sighed again, and sat up. She had nothing to do until the nurses let her out of her room.

It was her twenty-third birthday, according to her calendar. It had been 10 years, then, she did the simple math in her head.

Since that day.

_Maddie had been in her room, and gently removed her straps to the chair, and helped her stand like they did. Her eyes big like the moon she saw from her window, she mouthed something confusedly, though it wasn't a word, it was a jumble of things she occasionally overheard. _

_Maddie said something she didn't understand, and the girl tilted her head. _

_She pointed at the girl. "Amelia." She said, and then made the gesture she used that told her she wanted to repeat. _

_"Amelia?" She asked weakly. _

_Maddie pointed at herself. "Maddie." She pointed back at the girl. "Amelia."_

_Amelia? Was that what she was called. "Amelia." She repeated quietly, hoping her mommy or daddy wouldn't hear. _

_Maddie helped her walk out of there. There was loud noises, and that startled her, she tried to pull away, frightened. "Maddie!" She cried for her protection, and Maddie soothed her, gently stroking at her hair, unkempt. Maddie kept walking along, and Amelia had to follow. _

_There were people outside she didn't know. She bowed her head. "Name?" They asked, and the girl meekly started, "A-A-A..." She couldn't say it. She was too nervous._

_Maddie looked down at her nervously, and looked back up at the people. "Amelia." She supplied. "I'm her sister. Mother has had her in the back room for 13 years." _

_"Ah..." She leaned on her sister, her legs giving out. The men let another person in, a woman this time. She took Amelia, who weakly reached out to her sister. _

_"Maddie!" She cried, tears flowing as the men questioned her sister. The woman struggled to hold onto her as Amelia struggled to free herself._

She wasn't very strong then.

She was much stronger now. She got down on the floor, doing crunches to pass the time. She sat up, putting her face in her hands.

She had once been well taken care of. Nice people taught her her (limited) vocabulary. She lived with them for a year and a half, before they stopped.

Amelia hadn't understood why. But it had something to do with money, the nice doctor had said that word a lot. She sighed again. She wished she understood more.

"Time to wake up!" One of the nurses was coming around. She came to Amelia's door, and unlocked it. Amelia got up, and shuffled out like all the others who could did.

She wasn't crazy like them, just unable to take care of herself.

Amelia's parents had fucked her over.

She was walking from her room to the living room,and that was when she spotted the new nurse. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had known that she liked women, when Maddie kissed her it made her heart pound like this. But now it was more.

"Fuck." Amelia mumbled, summing up her thoughts.

30


End file.
